Memories
by iluvreading
Summary: Different Arthur/Gwen moments thoughout the show. One chapter per episode. Hopefully.  Disclaimer: No mine.  Dialogue come from the show; I apologize for any mistakes.


**AN: This was originally suppose to be a story of all the Arthur/Gwen moments in every episode, but I'm not sure what happened when I started writing. It is still Arwen, don't be fooled by my, not Gwen's (though at the time, maybe) adoration for Merlin. Personally I think he's adorable, so maybe I made Gwen agree with me. Mostly I think that read the chapter again it was mostly about the irony or everything in the first episode, the forshadowing I'm trying to reinforce for those who have forgotten. Gwen's "who'd wanna marry Arthur" and Morgana and Arthur's confusion are even more humorous in retrospect. Also notice Merlin's blue eyes. Who else has blue eyes? Anyway I just want to know if ya'll think I need to redo it because I missed my mark by too much or if its just a stepping stone, because there really wasn't any actual Arwen moments face-to-face in the pilot. Italics are Gwen's thoughts. I'm also afraid I may have changed tones too much the beginning middle and end sound so different. It strange because this was all written more consecutively than my previous works. I guess in the dinner scene I just didn't think everything need that much more. And it wasn't that Arwenish anyway, right? OK, sorry. Read, enjoy, advise, live life. **

It wasn't so much that it was her responsibility to do all of Lady Morgana's laundry. She was her handmaiden, but over the years her duties were dressing, primping, and consoling her lady, not cleaning up after her. Originally that was how it was suppose to be; she was Lady Morgana's glorified cleaning lady/nanny. A little silly in retrospect since Morgana was a good year older than her. Still as time went on they grew to be friends, not necessarily equals, for Gwen would never step so far out of her place, but close companions were Gwen's thoughts and feelings had worth. It may have been because she respected Morgana and treasured their friendship that made her take it out to dry that day. It really was her fault after all. She had spilt rose water down the front before helping Morgana dress and was so embarrassed—because honestly she had been doing this for years. A mistake like that, a clumsy blunder was simply unacceptable—she went to fix it personally.

The dress was green and velvet and, of course, one of Lady Morgana's favorites. And now it needed to dry in the sun or else it would shrink or lose its color. A fellow maid at suggested the tower window. No one would bother it and it would get plenty of sun light. It also had a(n unfortunate) view. Well, when Gwen heard the commotion in the town and looked down, the view was less than pleasing. Low and behold Prince Pratt and his Merry Band of Bullies.

Ok, so, Gwen had never really spoke to him herself, but Morgana (a reliable, first hand reference) used words that were less than flattering. And it was common knowledge, especially to those who worked in the castle that the prince was entitled more than simple his actual title. Though, the only servants that ever complained, or had any reason to were his personal servants. Everyone else didn't seem to be his problem, nor did he have any problem with them or their work. "Perhaps he has high standards," she had offered to her lady once. The only response she remembered was a very unladylike snort and a sarcastic jibe at Prince Arthur's overly inflated cranium.

Gwen could feel her mouth open and brow furrow in outrage at the scene. Making the boy move the target, fine, hard but understandable; the vulgar—both the ironic and traditional meanings—comments and insults, unnecessary at best, but still not uncommon; it was the dagger throwing though that lit a spark of indignation in her. The boy was, after all, still human. He wasn't game to be hunter or dinner to be caught. The only animal she saw was the pig in armor. Maybe it wasn't even how he dehumanized the servant, but rather the complete disregard for human life. One of his people, his citizen's life, someone that one day he would rule and be responsible for and he was throwing lethal weapons at him. Did he so little care for his people and their lives? What kind of king would that be?

But then a boy stood up for the human bull's-eye, tried to reason with Arthur. Gwen could only wince as Arthur pulled his arm into an awkward angle. He really didn't know what he got into though; he was obviously new. Because honestly who would threaten a prince, especially Arthur greatest knight in/ Prince of Camelot? Or maybe he was suicidal? Arthur and his goons were bigger and outnumbered him. It was probably because of that reason, the fact that he did to the right, hard, most likely painful thing even though everyone was doing the easy thing and ignoring it, that she thought his big ears were adorable. Because really, who'd pick a big, brawny knight when you could have a cute, skinny boy with a good heart? Right?

* * *

><p>The stocks are cruel and probably a waste of food, but it kept children out of trouble both as entertainment and deterrence from future crimes. Merlin's crime, teaching honor to knights—irony at its best—, though most likely considered disrespecting His Majesty Jr., hardly seemed to justify any sentence. Well, at least in Gwen's completely unbiased book, of course. He looked like he could use to complain, at least some who wasn't taking aim at him.<p>

Fighting down the shyness that reminded her of her childhood, Gwen introduced herself. She almost curtsied at the end mostly out of habit.

"Right, I'm Merlin." He held out her hand to shake bending his head at what must have been an incredibly uncomfortable angle to look up at her. "Though most people just call me," jingle chains, "idiot." He had blue eyes.

She hadn't really come to small talk; she had wanted to, well not thank, but commemorate him. "No, no, no, I saw what you did. You're so brave." Because up close, he was even smaller than he had seemed before. He really hadn't had a chance.

"It was stupid." _I guess he knew that_.

"I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him." _Congratulations, Guinevere, you have once again found away to insult the person you were trying to compliment. Really it is a talent._

"Oh, why? I can beat him." Or maybe he wasn't brave, he was just crazy.

"You think?" _Ok, so you didn't try to kind the disbelief from your voice, but that's not really how you meant it, mostly_. "Because you don't look like one of these big muscley fellows." _You would think that when your foot was in your mouth it would actually stop you from saying any more. Nope._

"Thanks." _Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?_

"No, no I'm sure you're stronger than you look."_ Yeah, he's definitely shaking his head at you now; get to the nice things about him you were thinking. No more insults, he's already in the stock_. "Um, Arthur's one of those 'rough-tough-save-the-world' kind of men and well…"

"What?"

"And you don't look like that."

Merlin looked around, and then signals her to get closer. "I'm in disguise." Maybe it was the way he sounded perfectly serious with the chunks of food in his hair, or the maybe her inner teenage girl had dragged up along with her habit of putting her foot in her mouth. Whatever it was she giggled and he smiled and yeah, she was a teenager again.

Back to the point. "Well I'm glad you stood up to him."

You think so?" She had always liked blue eyes.

"Arthur's a bully and everyone,"_ I,_ "thought you were a real hero."

"Oh, excuse me, Guinevere, but my fans are waiting." It had seemed that the children had returned for a second wind. She laughed- giggled- one more time and ran off, hand holding up her skirt. Funny and honorable is much better than rough-tough-save-the-world anyday.

* * *

><p>She saw him staring at Morgana. Every man does. "She looks great doesn't she?"<p>

"Yeah," Gwen wasn't even offended. She was proud. Sometime despite Morgana's seniority of both status and age, Gwen felt like a mother as well as a sister to her.

"Some people are just born to be queen."

"No!"

"Well, I hope so, one day." Because she may complain, and he may be an ass, but they already bickered like an out married couple and Morgana would be a great ruler. "Not that I'd want to be her. Who'd wanna marry Arthur?" Sure he's blond and knightly, but he hadn't seemed to have gotten the second part of Prince Charming down.

"Oh-oh, Gwen, I thought you like those 'rough-tough-save-the-world' kind of men." He started to grab the food and look back at the people talking.

"No, I like much more ordinary people. Men like you." Subtle, very subtle.

"Gwen, believe me I'm not ordinary."

"No, I didn't mean you." He was looking at her now. She was sure she babbled on some more, but honestly she wasn't sure what she said. It undoubtedly sounded as stupid as it felt, but Gwen dug the hole, now she'd just have to be buried in it. At least then he'd stop looking at her like that.

"Thanks." It didn't sound sarcastic, but it felt it.

* * *

><p>Irony's a funny thing. Merlin stands up to Arthur for torturing a servant; then he saves his life and is rewarded by becoming Arthur's servant. Someone out there had a very good sense of humor. If she didn't feel so bad about it Gwen probably would have laughed. Who knows, maybe Merlin will make Arthur a better future king. Or die trying.<p>

**AN: Yes, a second one. The plan is to have one for every episode so ideas are welcome. Adios.**


End file.
